


our echoes roll (from soul to soul)

by Mauisse_Flowers



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Aloy Finds A Curious Audio Log, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauisse_Flowers/pseuds/Mauisse_Flowers
Summary: Aloy, on her way to the Sobeck Ranch, finds an... interesting audio log from an Old One... in that it specifically mentions Aloy herself.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	our echoes roll (from soul to soul)

**Author's Note:**

> Currently just a one-shot, from an idea I got. For those who are wondering what's going on with my Elisabet Lives Fic or my Cullen fic, life has been.... a hell of a thing lately. I'll update their snyops shortly.

_“I don’t know if anyone will ever find this.”_

The words echo from across the centuries, a little higher pitched than she was used to and warm, not weighed down like the other audio recordings Aloy was used to finding. It made her think of the Concrete Beach Party women, Laura and Shelly. The brightness in their voices, the life they held that never died.

_“When I was a little girl, I once heard the words ‘anything is possible if you believe it is.’ Honestly it sounds like bullshit. I can believe pigs’ll fly, but that doesn’t mean they will. It’s not possible. But now... weirdly I went from a cynical kid to an optimistic adult. I know the world is going to shit but still... I hope thing’s will change. That they’ll get better. I’ve seen the proof myself, after all.”_

Aloy listens to this unnamed Old One talking to her from years past. The strider rocks slowly under Aloy, carrying her further into the unknown west.

_“Video games are fun,”_ she says, in an abrupt change of topic, sounding wistful, even a little sad, _“at least until they become_ real _. Then it’s just terrifying. I regret not saying good bye to my Mom when I left for school, the day I came here. I miss her. She loved watching me play Horizon. Thought the story and messages beautiful.”_

A long pause. Aloy thinks the recording has finished but then—

A sniffle. It’s the first time the woman on the other end has made such a sound. Her voice is choked when she speaks, tight and tinny in Aloy’s ears.

_“Mom, you’ll never know what happened to me, and you’ll never find this. I doubt Aloy will either, even with all her traveling around the Sundom, but I want you to know I love you. And Ted Faro can **go fuck himself**.” _

Aloy pulls the strider to an instant stop, the quiet crying abruptly cutting off with the message’s end, Seeker shocked by the sign off. She pulls the message information up, looking at the date and time.

Over a thousand years ago, like everyone else she’s ever heard.

What is going on?

**Author's Note:**

> My brand is, apparently, isekai. And I thought... what if someone fell into HZD... right before the Faro Plague begins it's steady destruction of earth? And then I wrote this.


End file.
